


And So The Darkness Finally Finds Solace In The Sun

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Category: Amy Nelson - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, Pebbles - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Major character death - Freeform, each chapter will have a warning but this is mostly fluff!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: Just a collection of dark/amy one shots!! There will be some other minor back ground characters in some fics!





	And So The Darkness Finally Finds Solace In The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This one contains angst and it's actually just from the perspective of The Author but!! Most fics won't be like this.

  
Author has always had a sick enjoyment of watching people suffer.  
  
He would make friends with humans just to ruin friendships and pit people against each other. There would be crying, destruction, hatred around him and he would be at the center of the chaos hurricane.  
  
He would be where it's calm.  
  
Years passed and he was trapped, shoved away and hidden as his doppelganger took what he so carefully crafted and shattered it. He grew angrier and angrier watching the blind man take and fix and heal what he destroyed and burned.  
  
He wanted revenge.  
  
And when his glass prison shattered and set him free, he found his imposter and returned the favor; imprisonment for freedom.  
  
He played the perfect Host; keeping his eyes covered, his gold streak (how funny that a man with heart of gold has gold hair as well), and his voice kind; he used his powers for good, making the house love him.  
  
He even tricked a glitch into thinking he cared.  
  
He tricked the entire house into thinking he was a perfect and giving man. But little did they know, they were all paying a price.  
  
But he stopped caring about them. He stopped being amused by their trivial problems.  
  
Everyone in the house was easy to break. Easy to leave ruined and darkened.  
  
Except Dark.  
  
He had walls of iron and steel. Walls that wouldn't bend nor buckle no matter what Author would do.  
  
But then Dark exposed a weakness.  
  
A a blooming flower in the center of a garden of poison ivy and wilting roses. A beautiful sun whose rays tried to do nothing fill people with joy and happiness.  
  
His Amy Nelson.  
  
Author found it easy to befriend her at the ball. Kind smiles and fluffy words. Words he knew would sink into her mind and make her trust him. He gained her friendship and offered her advice he knew would work.  
  
He played Amy like the clueless fiddle she was.  
  
Then he went for Dark.  
  
He twisted the man's words and actions, adding sinister and cruel intentions behind everything he did. He made Dark look like the monster he tried to hide from Amy.  
  
Now Author knew Dark would try to fix it. He wrote Amy letters, dozens and each one failed to be seen by her eyes. Each one ended up in Author's hands but he kept them.  
  
Why?  
  
Because he knew it was a matter of time before Amy left the house. When she did, she would find every letter, evey gesture of love and affection Dark tried to show her.  
  
And she would break.  
  
She would wonder why shes never seen them. She cry due to lost time she dmhad with Dark. She'd panic, wondering if she believed the right monster. She'd go to confront Dark.  
  
Expect, he'd be long gone.  
  
He gave up on his dancing when he muse turned against him.  
  
He stopped writing songs in piano when his muse was forced to shatter his heart.  
  
He no longer wanted to be in the same house as his muse when he knew she hates him.  
  
So he left.  
  
And she would only find a room with a broken piano and scattered music sheets. So many songs he had written for her, hoping she'd some how hear it and know it was for her.  
  
Now, why would Author do this?  
  
Chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy this fic? Wanna talk to me more? Hit me up on @assbut-of-the-readers on tumblr!!
> 
> Well, i hope you enjoyed this fic and if you did, punch that kudos button in the face! Ill see you all in the next fic. Bye-bye!!


End file.
